


Excitement and Hope

by Junker



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junker/pseuds/Junker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warden Blackwall and Thom Rainier rent a room for the night before they move through the Storm Coast and head for Val Chevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excitement and Hope

**Author's Note:**

> For Blackwall Positivity Week over at Tumblr!

Hope spread through Thom Rainier. He leaned against a wooden pillar as he watched Warden Blackwall rent a room at the tavern. The place was hardly lively. The bard had fallen asleep against a stein of beer with his mandolin almost falling out of his grip. The patrons didn’t seem to mind, talking quietly to one another or simply drinking in silence. Blackwall’s gentle voice stood out like a song in the room, though Rainier doubted anyone noticed.

The Warden spoke softly to the innkeeper about darkspawn sightings, and Rainier admired him absently. Strong jaw hidden by a thick beard. Thick nose. Black hair combed back with sweat. Rainier thought now that he abandoned all of his Orlesian polish, they looked a bit alike. He had stronger cheekbones and a thinner nose. He thought Blackwall’s eyes were more striking while his were a bit dim. 

He thought Blackwall had a kinder face, much less severe than his own, but he decided he may be biased. Blackwall offered him a nod and he approached the Warden. Soon he’d be one as well. Blackwall nudged him in the ribs with his elbow as they walked up the stairs. He offered Rainier a smile which sent a fierce heat into his cheeks. Blackwall unlocked the door to their room and walked in first.

He drew the blinds shut as Rainier walked in and closed the door behind him. “We’re going to make a trek through the Storm Coast,” Blackwall said, removing his armour. “I thought it’d be nice to actually stay in a room for once.”

The first time they kissed was after a battle. They’d been outnumbered by darkspawn and neither thought they would survive. But when the final alpha fell, they had laughed and embraced. In a fit of joy for his life, Rainier kissed Blackwall. He tasted the darkspawn blood on his lips. 

Blackwall kissed him back with a force he hadn’t expected. His teeth against his lower lip. His beard against his chin. The way their armour got in the way - keeping them too far apart. They made love later, away from the battlefield but kneeling in mud. Neither man had minded. The rain washed it away the following morning, but their feelings remained. They didn’t discuss it. It just happened.

In an instant, they were one unit.

Blackwall saw something worth saving in Rainier, and Rainier saw everything he wanted to become in Blackwall - everything he should have strove to be before if he hadn’t been so thick.

“I hardly mind camping,” Rainier replied.

The tent was always a touch too small, and they’d fumble to touch in the dark. Often one would kick or elbow out a stake and the tent would collapse on them. They’d laugh and embrace, and they’d often finish before repairing the tent.

The sound of the rain rapping against the canvas always made Rainier think of Blackwall’s touch. Those days when it rained too hard to travel, they’d just sit together. Intertwined. Sometimes fucking and sometimes just touching.

It was almost strange to be in a room with Blackwall. He approached Rainier and helped remove his armour. “Give me a night in a bed, Rainier,” he replied. “I’m not as young as you. Some days my bones ache for a solid mattress.”

“We’re nearly the same age.”

“I feel older,” Blackwall said. “You have more energy than me.”

“You just pace yourself better than I do,” Rainier said. “I can remember many days where I followed at least two steps behind you complaining of exhaustion, while you walked ahead at the same steady pace you started the day with.”

Rainier lifted off the remainder of his armour as Blackwall pulled the sheets back. Rainier snuffed out the lanterns and tripped over something with a curse as he made his way towards the bed. He could hear Blackwall laughing, and it spilled out of him as well. Rainier hopped into the bed, and Blackwall’s arms encircled him quickly. His beard brushed against his shoulder before his lips pressed against his neck.

“Are you excited for Val Chevin?” Blackwall asked as he traced his hands up Rainier’s chest.

“I’m excited to be a part of this,” Rainier replied. “I’m not sure what you see in me.”

“You’ll see it someday,” Blackwall said. “Sooner than later, I’d expect.”

“You bring it out of me,” Rainier said, turning around in his arms.

Blackwall kissed him and brushed his knuckles against Rainier’s chin. “But it has always been there, Thom. Don’t forget that.”

Rainier laughed, and Blackwall leaned back to the nightstand to grab the oil he left there. Rainier took the opportunity to kiss his chest, gently pulling on the other man’s beard. Blackwall poured the oil across his fingers before pinning Rainier onto his back.

Rainier had wanted it rough at first. He liked Blackwall to hold his wrists together and to fuck him so hard that he’d regret riding a horse the next day. He wanted his face pressed into the dirt and his knees to sink into the mud. He wanted his hair pulled and his ass slapped. 

Now he just wanted to feel Blackwall against him. Everything else was just a bonus if Blackwall was in the mood.

And he didn’t seem to be now. Rainier hooked his legs behind Blackwall’s back, digging his knees into his ass. Blackwall pressed his cock against Rainier’s, sliding them together. His slick hand took them in his strong grip, stroking them together as he leaned over him, not quite kissing him, and drawing his head away when Rainier rose up to kiss him.

Rainier gripped the headboard as Blackwall increased his pace. While he panted against his lips, he still was not quite kissing him. Blackwall’s other hand squeezed his ass before sliding between his ass cheeks. Rainier’s lips parted as Blackwall pressed a finger into his ass. He brushed their noses together, and Rainier put his hand over Blackwall’s, jerking them off faster.

“Where’s your patience?” Blackwall asked with a gentle laugh.

Gripping the back of Blackwall’s head, Rainier kissed him. He drew a muffled moan from Blackwall. He twisted his fingers into Blackwall’s hair, making sure their lips touched as the kiss ended. Blackwall pumped his finger faster into him, and Rainier arched up, pressing their hands and cock against Blackwall’s stomach. “Fuck me,” Rainier murmured. “I want to feel it all the way to Val Chevin.”

Drawing out his finger, Blackwall released their cocks to edge the head of his erection into Rainier’s ass. He gripped Rainier’s hips as he thrust into him. Rainier didn’t think he’d ever tire of his cock pounding into his ass. Blackwall pulled back Rainier’s hips as he pumped deeper into him, and Rainier gasped as his cock finally slid against the sweet spot that curled his toes. “Keep going,” Rainier groaned.

With a grunt, Blackwall complied, pounding into him faster while pulling Rainier’s body up into each thrust. Rainier kissed Blackwall, and Blackwall pulled away as he pulled his cock out of him. He rolled Rainier onto his side, hooking Rainier’s leg over his hip as he pressed his cock back into him. Rainier gripped Blackwall’s head and tilted his own to kiss the Warden again.

Blackwall pounded roughly into him, biting Rainier’s lower lip. When Rainier’ groaned, Blackwall kissed the spot where his neck and shoulder met. He gripped Rainier’s shaft, squeezing it before jerking him off. Rainier groaned openly, watching Blackwall’s movements through his eyelashes, giving the other man full control. Blackwall grunted through gritted teeth as he pumped into him, still pulling Rainier back onto his cock. Rainier cursed and groaned, and every thrust made him spill out onto his own stomach.

“Quitting on me already?” Blackwall asked between pants.

“No,” Rainier gasped. “No, Maker, keep going.”

Blackwall slammed deep into him with his beard brushing against his neck with every movement. Rainier groaned, coming despite himself, and Blackwall only jerked him off harder as he shot his load into Rainier’s ass. Rainier loved the sensation, and his toes curled as Blackwall thrust into him a few more times with his voice cracking into a groan. He kissed Rainier as he pulled out of him, squeezing his ass and sliding his thumb between his ass cheeks as he drew out the kiss.

Panting, they nuzzled each other, and Rainier finally turned his head away to catch his breath. Blackwall traced his fingers up Rainier’s chest, absently pressing his thumb against his nipple while the other twisted into his chest hair. He nuzzled into Rainier’s neck again, and Rainier hugged his arms to his chest. Blackwall’s lips brushed against his neck before gently placing a kiss there. They sat quietly without words, as they often did, and he heard Blackwall’s breaths turn steady as he fell asleep. Rainier couldn’t pinpoint the last moment his happiness had been this pure and without strings. This was it, his second chance. Excitement kept his eyelids from growing heavy.

He didn’t know that several days from now they would be overrun with darkspawn. He would think they could win if they stood together, but Blackwall would push him back. Blackwall would tell him to run. They’d fight as the darkspawn surrounded them, and the fear would build inside Rainier faster than the darkspawn could.

He fled from Orlais because he wanted to live.

Blackwall wanted him to flee now because he wanted him to live.

Would it be worth it? Surviving when he could die beside this man? This man he loved?

He’d regret not saying it.

He’d always regret not saying it.

And he would scream over the sounds of the battle that he wouldn’t leave him, but Blackwall left him instead. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from the Warden, but the Warden saw an attack he didn’t, and he blocked it with his own life.

And with Blackwall dead in an instant, he would finally obey the command.

Knocking the darkspawn back, he’d run away from his corpse. He’d flee the battle.

And he’d regret that too.

But tonight, when the excitement finally settled, he slept soundly with Blackwall at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> • [Original Fics & Ao3 Blog](http://www.notamaincharacter.com/) •  
> • [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JunkerType) •


End file.
